Where Does The Good Go?
by emilyXevil
Summary: Catalina Bastos and Timothy Mendez have been best friends for years. What happens when Timothy is turned into a vampire though? Godric/OC. Terrible Summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you mocking me?" I panted as I kept my rhythmic jog down the old path around the lake.

"No, not at all" He laughed, no sound of exhaustion in his breath, but a hint of sarcasm was detectable.

I didn't say anything in response, focusing on the slight burn in my calves that was growing steadily every lap I did.

I had been in Dallas for an entire month. I hated it. The heat of the day was too much for me to do anything outside in, so all of the outdoor activities I enjoyed back in New York had to wait until the sun had set; the temperature decreasing to a more tolerable degree.

"Why are you doing this, Timothy?" I asked after another moment of silence, slowing my pace.

"Your question confuses me." He simply stated.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"You may be a vamp now, but you're still the same old pain in my ass. You realize that, right?" I said back to him between intakes of deep breaths, slowing my pace another notch in the process.

"Don't try to side step your way out of answering: Why are you doing this?" I questioned again. I had settled my pace to slow jog in order to bring my heart rate back down before stopping my run for that day.

I didn't need to glance at him to know that his brow would be furrowed in thought. He was thinking of a way to avoid answering my question.

As I jogged the last final leg around the lake, Timothy vamped a head of me spouting some bull about "Waiting at the car."

It's been 2 months since Timothy had been turned. Two months since my entire life completely changed.

* * *

"911 What's your emergency?"

"Uhm…I'd like to file a missing person's report?"

"Name?"

"Timothy Mendez."

"Not the missing person's, yours' sweetie"

"Catalina Bastos"

"And what is your relationship to the person?"

"I'm his friend."

"I'm sorry, we can only accept reports from family members."

"Well, seeing how he has no family, I guess I'm the next best thing, huh?"

"You will have to come down to the station. Please bring a picture of him with you on your visit."

* * *

Memories faded from my mind as I walked up to the car. Timothy could always sense whenever I thought of negative things. I noticed he was sitting on the driver's side, seat reclined all the way back. I opened the door to our Toyota Camry silently and sat as gracefully into the passenger's seat as I could after a 2 mile run. Which basically meant plopping myself in, letting out a loud sigh.

I took a few sips from my water bottle, then started to recline my seat fully, just like he had done. It was our post-run tradition. We would lie in our seats like this for minutes, listening to music and just focusing on taking deep breaths.

When my seat was fully back though, Timothy was over me.

I gasped at his sudden closeness and felt my heart skip a beat.

He had my head pinned between his hands on my seat, holding his upper body up off me, so he didn't cut off my breathing with his weight.

He did nothing to support his lower body though, and his hips were pressed into mine, which got my heartbeat beating slightly faster than normal.

His green eyes stared back at me; there was something in them I couldn't place. It seemed as if he was…fighting with himself.

"I'm trying to learn self control." He said quietly.

"And uh, how's that working out for ya?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. Timothy has always been just a friend, and him being this close made me very nervous about what could happen.

"Well, I haven't drained you of every drop of blood in your body. So I'd say, pretty good." He muttered with a smirk. His fangs were extended.

Why did that send a shiver of excitement up my spine?

I felt him grab my face, a little roughly, and he turned my face up and to the side. My neck was completely exposed to him.

I shut my eyes quickly and felt my heart began to beat harder in my chest.

"Timothy, what are you doing?" I asked. I was surprised at how my voice stayed strong and didn't falter. I felt him press his lips to my neck-more specifically my jugular vein. I then heard him take a deep breath in.

He was SMELLING me. I felt as if I was about to gag. Timothy had never shown any sign that he would drink from me. Now he's on top of me, in a car, SMELLING me.

As if reading my mind, he spoke. "I never was once interested in feeding from you. Then, when you started running, your heartbeat was so strong. Then you started sweating. _Oh God. _The scent of you was so strong." He was muttering into my neck, and he actually grinded his hips against mine. Then I felt it.

Timothy Mendez had a boner.

I tried, and failed, to hold back the wave of giggles. My best friend since I was 13. The boy I had grown to love as brother for 5 years had boner. From my _SCENT. _

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded, a hint of anger in his voice.

"DUDE! DO NOT use that tone of voice with me!" I scolded him. I reached down to grab his crotch in a hope of snapping him out of whatever mind frame he was in. "You have a fuckin hard on. From ME. I'm a little grossed out."

He groaned and rubbed against my hand.

"You're heartbeat tells a different story, my dear Cat." He whispered, locking eyes with me.

I gasped, and in a flash, his face was buried into my neck.

I felt a small pinch on my neck, then his tongue on the exact spot.

He had cut me with one of his fangs, and was _drinking_ from me.

"TIMOTHY!" I screamed, and attempted to push him off me. This entire situation was way to awkward for me to handle.

He removed himself from my neck and sat up slightly, looking out the windows with a frightened look on his face.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

The door of the car was flung open, and Timothy was being dragged out of the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! WHOO! I realize how the first chapter could be kind of confusing. Don't worry, everything will be cleared up within the next few chapters!**

**Reviews and/or comments are greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you to kyskhet and ibelieveinhappyendings for the sweet comments!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

I scrambled out of the car after Timothy and whoever pulled him off of me.

There, Timothy's maker stood with his hand firmly around his neck, lifting him high into the air. "Can't you just stick to the god damn plan boy?" he yelled at him. "Stan, relax. He didn't even bite me fully. Just a prick." I explained getting out of the car and checking to make sure there was no damage to the door.

Stan released Timothy with a look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry Stan! I didn't mean to get distracted. Something just came over me!" Timothy defended himself, looking down in shame.

"You're still young. You're craving for blood is going to be the main controlling factor of your life for the next few years. As I have said before, it's best to distance yourself from any form of…_temptation._" Stan said, shooting me a look at the last part.  
"Listen buddy, as I have said before, Timothy and I are a packaged deal. You can't have one without the other. Get used to it." I shot back at him. Stan narrowed his eyes at me and then turned his attention back to his child.  
"Just tell her what I told you earlier and get back home. No messing around!" Stan ordered him and left.

Timothy strode back over to the car, quickly getting into the driver's seat. I followed his lead and got back into the passenger's seat, adjusting the seat back into its original position.  
"What do you need to tell me?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the road. "You remember how I told you about how each state is ruled by a King or Queen?" He asked back. I nodded my head in response, curious about where he was going with this.  
"Well, each state is further divided into areas, governed by a Sheriff." He explained.  
"Hmm, interesting." I muttered, looking out the window at the trees flying past us. Timothy was easily going 30 miles over the legal speed limit as if it was nothing.  
"Well, Sheriffs can appoint Lieutenants to help them control their area." He went on.  
"Oh, fascinating." I replied, no longer interested and bored. I knew it was going to be a while before he got to his point.  
"Stan is a Lieutenant to Godric, who is the Sheriff of Dallas and it's neighboring areas." He continued.  
"Godric? What a dorky name." I said chuckling.  
"Can you _please_ be serious for _one _second!" He said gripping the wheel tightly.  
"Alright! Alright! Gosh, uptight much?" I muttered. "Go on." I told him, waiting for him to continue.

"A few nights ago, Godric's home was bombed." He said simply. "Bombed? Who the hell bombs a house?" I asked. Texans were weird.

"It was a suicide bomber sent from a vampire hating church. A few days prior they had been holding Godric prisoner. They had planned to make him meet the sun." He said grimly.  
"That's disturbing" I replied. Timothy stayed quiet. The silence lasted another minute.  
"Well, that was great story. Glad Stan made ya tell me!" I said confused. What was the point of that?

"Godric has been staying at the Hotel Camilla since then. It is no place for a Sheriff though. He needs his privacy. Obviously though, he cannot return to his home." He explained. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.  
"He can't stay with Stan or Isabel, his other Lieutenant, since that would be an obvious place he would go. They worry that the Fellowship of the Sun, the church that bombed his house, would try there next." He explained farther. Yup, I knew exactly where this was going.

"Stan wishes for Godric to stay at our house. Since I am a new vampire with seemingly no power, our house would be the last place they'd expect." He said.  
"Oh for fuck's sake! No Timothy! We are not babysitters!" I exclaimed. It's bad enough I can't get away with anything with Timothy watching my every move. Now they want a fucking sheriff to live with us?  
"They are not asking us for permission, Cat. It's already done." He stated.

"This is bullshit!" I told him in a fierce whisper as we pulled into our driveway.  
"Cat. This isn't even our home technically. It's Stan. We might have been the only ones occupying it, but we do not own it.  
"We are guests. Get over it." He whispered back, turning the car off.  
"They are inside and waiting for us. Please be polite." He asked. A look of worry was in his eyes. I was never one for manners.  
"Always am!" I told him cheerfully opening my door with a scowl.

**A/N: I know my chapters are shorter than most of you are probably used to. I feel weird writing long chapters for some reason. Also, I know, no Godric yet! Be patient! He'll be making his appearance soon!**

**My spellchecker says I misspelled Godric. Lawl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to clarify, in the story, Godric was never fired by Nan Flanagan (that ho). and he obviously never met the sun. There is no worry about Godric meeting the sun. My Godric doesn't want to die.**

**Does anyone even read this?**

**Also, after this chapter, I'd like some feedback. I don't want to be cranking out chapters daily if I have no idea if people are enjoying them or not. So just a little "Good Job!" or something would be awesome!**

**Enough talk! ON WITH THE STORY! **

The house we were living in was in fact Stan's. One of many I was told. Apparently when you're a vampire, you manage to acquire multiple houses. It wasn't anything large or fancy. It was a typical American house. A little on the older side. Modest sized yard. Inside were 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms. There was a finished basement, which is where 2 of the bedrooms were. Perfect for a vampire. The other 2 were on the main floor. It was a steel blue color with off-white accent shutters and trimming. Nothing really eye-catching. Timothy was right. No one would expect a Sheriff to be living here.

Timothy walked into the house the house ahead of me. There were 3 vampires waiting for us, just as he had said. I recognized Stan immediately. Who could forget an ass like him. There was a women standing to the right of him. She looked to be in her late 20's, early 30's maybe. She had tan skin and dark eyes and hair. She was eyeing me up and down in the same manner I was her-observant and non-threatening.  
"Good evening, Sheriff" Timothy said bowing. I couldn't see him from where I was standing behind Timothy.  
"Good evening Timothy" I heard Godric reply back politely. He had a slight accent that I couldn't place.  
"I'd like you to meet Catalina Bastos. Cat, this is Godric, my sheriff." He introduced me, stepping aside to reveal the Great Super Awesome Godric.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bastos" he addressed me in a seriously calm voice. As I continued taking in what he looked like, and his height, it took all my control not to laugh.

He looked no older than me, and he was no taller than me either. The thought of him having any type of power was comical.  
"Uhm, please, call me Cat" I managed without giggling. I looked over at Timothy, who had gone to stand behind Stan, with a "you cannot be serious" look. He returned it with a "you better not say anything stupid" look. Typical.

"Right, well uh, Catalina you will need to move your stuff from the downstairs bedroom to one up here" Stand order me, breaking the silence that fell over us. "Yes sir!" I replied, giving him a small salute and marching downstairs to my room. As I closed my bedroom door, I let out the laugh I was holding in. The thought of anyone like Stan or Timothy, who stood at six feet, taking orders from a guy no taller than 5'8" was just too much. Whenever I thought of powerful vampire, I always imagined someone with height.

I began stuffing my clothes into my suitcases, not worrying about neatness. I was just switching rooms. I was done cleaning out my closest and was working on my dresser when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said hesitantly. I knew it wasn't Timothy. He would have just barged in like he normally does. Unless he was trying to seem polite in front of his Sheriff. That would be a Timothy thing to do. The door opened and in stepped the woman I saw with Stan and Godric. "Hello. I'm Isabel." She introduced herself, shutting the door behind her.  
"Hi. I'm Catalina. Call me Cat." I told her continuing to stuff my bags with clothes. She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking around the room.  
"Stan did not mention that Timothy had a pet. I honestly am surprised he is allowing it. Stan doesn't care for humans. He sees them as food. Nothing more. The fact he is allowing his child to have one is odd." She told me as if she was talking about the weather.

I stopped my packing and turned around to her with a '_wtf_' look. "I'm not sure what a 'pet' is exactly in vamp lingo, but I do know I am not one." I informed her, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Well, if you do not know what one is, how do you not know you are not one?" she fired back. Do all vampires answer with a question?  
"Me and Timothy have been friends for years. I wasn't going to stop being one to him just because he was a vampire." I told her, resuming my packing. Isabel remained silent. A few moments later, Timothy barged through the door.  
"Are you done yet?" he asked me angrily. "Well hello to you to dear." I muttered back and closed my final drawer. "I just finished" I sighed as I went to grab my bags. In a flash though they were gone, and so was Timothy.

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs, Isabel trailing me. I found Timothy standing there holding all my bags, looking down.  
"I don't know what room you want." He mumbled.  
"You're attempt at looking bad-ass, has failed" I told him, investigating the two rooms.  
"You don't have to rub it in!" he whined following me. I just shot him a grin and pointed to the room I wanted. It was the largest one of the two and had one window on the far wall. He set my bags down and laid down on the bed.  
"You understand why Godric needed the basement room, right?" he asked.  
"Vampire. Sunlight. Burning. Death. I get it." I told him unzipping one of the bags and beginning to unpack it.  
"You could have told me that along with being the Sheriff, he was also The Littlest Vampire." I said, no longer being able to control the need to make a joke. It was just too funny! Before I could even laugh though, the door was flung open, and Stan had me lifted into the air by my throat, fangs extended.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do I need to put a disclaimer? I guess I should, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godric or anything else relating to True Blood. Catalina Bastos and Timothy Mendez are mine.**

**On with the story….**

Stan had a death grip on my throat and me lifted up so I was eye level with him. I couldn't even make a sound. I desperately scratched at his hands and even tried kicking him. All I succeeded in doing thought was causing him to lift me higher, and him tightening his grip even more.

I looked over at Timothy with pleading eyes. He was just standing there with his head down and eyes shut tightly. My vision started to become blurry, like when you don't blink for a long time. I felt tears beginning to form. Here I was, about to be choked to death, and Timothy was going to make no attempt to save me. _.fuck. _I blinked rapidly as black spots started to form. My limbs were beginning to feel heavy. How long has he been joking me? It was probably only seconds, but it felt like hours.

"Release her, Stan." I heard someone say over the pounding in my ears. Stan's hold on my neck was released and I feel to floor, landing on my side painfully. I rolled over onto my back, coughing from the sudden air hitting my lungs.  
"I think it's time you left, Stan. You to Isabel." I heard Godric tell his lieutenants. There was no doubt in his voice that it was an order. Stan left immediately, Isabel lingered only long enough to say goodbye, and that she would be coming back tomorrow night. We all were still; the only movement was my chest rising up and down with each deep breath I took. I was alive, and Stan was gone. There was no need to cry. It would only make me look foolish.

"Cat, I am so sorry. Are you OK?" Timothy asked, bending down over me with worry in his eyes.  
"Oh, now you care? You were perfectly fine just fucking standing there while I was being choked to death." I yelled at him.  
"Catalina, please listen, I wanted to help, but-"  
"But nothing. Get out of my face" I interrupted him. I just wanted to be alone and finish unpacking my stuff. "I'm sorry" he apologized once more, walking out of the room.

I sighed and got up, brushing my self off and going back tot eh bag I had been unpacking. I was fully aware that Godric was still standing there. I was also aware that he had probably heard my joke, and had sent Stan to teach me a lesson. I was almost finished unpacking when he finally said something, "A bruise is going to form."  
"Really? Well, maybe if someone didn't set their attack lieutenant on me, there wouldn't be no bruised" I snapped at him. First he takes my room, and then he has Stan almost choke me to death. Best house mate _ever_! Not.

"You believe I told Stan to attack you?" he asked, confusion and amusement laced his accented words.  
"Well, he is your lieutenant, he can only follow your orders, can't he?" I asked. I mean, if I had lieutenants, I'd order them to hurt people who insulted me and stuff.  
"Well, yes he does serve me. I don't own him though. He is allowed to have his own life, and can act on his own accord. I can forbid him from doing something though." He told be, as if I should have known. "I would never order Stan to attack someone. People see vampires as violent already, why add to it? Plus, you're not the first person to make a joke about me." He said, walking over and sitting on my bed.

I was finished unpacking, and was unsure of what to do next. It would be weird if I just left him in my room, so I settled for just standing there awkwardly. "So how long have you know Timothy?" he questioned, looking me up and down, hovering his eyes at my neck. A voice in the back of my head told me he was looking for bite marks.  
"About 5 years." I told him, looking him up and down as well. I noticed he must have had a tattoo on his chest, since I could see it part of it peaking out of the neckline on his shirt. He also had some type of writing on his right bicep, and several lines of zigzags on his other.

"And you two are just friends?" he asked in the same curious tone. "Yup. Practically siblings." I said back.

"You two are originally from New York?"

"Yup."

"You're out of school"

"Just finished my senior year."

"You don't want to go to college?"

"Planned on it. Oneonta in Central New York. Certain events occurred, and I figured I'd wait a year."

"What happened?"

"Stan." Everything is Stan's fault. Why couldn't he have turned a hobo or someone no one cared about? No, he just needed to change someone who had their whole life ahead of them.

"What are you?"

"A human. Duh."  
"No, I meant, what nationality are you?"

"Well, I am from America. My ancestors were from Portugal and Columbia though. What are you?" I couldn't help but show interest.

"I am a vampire." He smirked. "I originate from an area in Scandinavia now know as Denmark though." That explains the weird accent.

I guess he was done interrogating me, since he remained silent. I just stood there fidgeting like a fool. Godric was perfectly still though, still sitting on _my _bed. Selfish.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned, pretending I was busy looking at the book in the case to my left.

"You just did" He fired with a smirk. "Don't be a smart ass." I told him, shooting him the same smirk. He let out a chuckle and his eyebrows rose in surprise. I guess he's not used to people mouthing off to him. "Go on." He told me. I took a second remembering what I was going to ask.

"Oh, well, Isabel said she was surprised that Stan was allowing me to stay with Timothy. Why would she be? Does Stan not allow his other, children, to have human friends or something?" I asked. "I believe that is a question Stan should answer." He simply said. "Do all vampires sidestep around questions?" I asked.

"Do all humans ask so many questions?" He shot back.

"That's funny coming from the one who just interrogated me a whole 5 seconds ago". I fired right back.

"Touché." Was all he said. Another wave of silence fell over us. I really had nothing to say. I mean, didn't he have Sheriff business to attend to or something. Should I just leave? I should probably leave, right?

"Well, uhm, I'm just gunna go find Timothy or maybe go for a run. So yeah, you can stay here if you want. I'm just gunna go now. Bye." I rambled. He just looked at me and blinked. I paused on my retreat as I noticed how pretty his eyes were. They were this really nice blue-green color I've never really seen before. I realized how stupid I must look, standing there gazing into his eyes. I felt my cheeks flush a little and I looked away. "I'll see ya around." I said and quickly left the room.

**A/N: HUGE Thank You to wasntme05, kyskhet, and DarkAngel620 for the sweet comments!  
They make me feel cool.  
lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Cat and Timothy. They're mine.**

Thank you all who have left comments. You guys deserve a cookie. :D

A few comments though before we get started:

Luna4816-I had it like that in my word document, but when I uploaded it to the site, for whatever reason it was changed. I plan on editing it. :)

DarkAngel620-Catalina is from New Yawk! Fear is not a word known out there! XD

Franky Sanchez 125- My friend actually refers to him as that. She does not share the love I have for . Giving Stan a progeny seemed natural. He would be the 2nd worst make, Beel being the first of course.

Here we gooo!

**

* * *

****2 Months Ago.**

Timothy had been missing for 4 days. Four _agonizing_ days. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. Going to school felt like an out of body experience. I just wanted to stay home and wait for him. Any day now he would be walking through the door, making a joke about there being a long line at the store or something. I wouldn't care about his reason. He would be home.

I sat in the small living room of our apartment. Just staring at the door. It was all I could do. What was I going to do if he was really gone though? We had depended on each other for the last few years. It felt like I didn't know how to live with out him. I was pathetic.

There was a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock. A little past 10PM. "Come in. It's open." I said flatly. I figured it was the police here to give me the evening status report. I became worried when whoever had knocked didn't open the door and I could hear hushed voices. I stood up from the couch and started walking to the door.

The door opened as I was about 5 feet from it. I stopped and I felt as if my heart also as I looked into his green eyes. "Timothy." I said breathless. He just looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I felt like I was glued to the floor. I wanted to run to him and just wrap my arms around him, never letting him out of my sight ever again. I couldn't though. He was different.

"May I come in, Miss?" I heard a rough southern voice say. It was then I noticed that there was a man standing outside the doorway.

"Uhm, sure." I said weakly, confused on who he was. Did he find Timothy or something? As soon as he began to move though, I realized who, or what, he was. He walked in with an air of arrogance surrounding him. He movements were purposeful and strong. He was a vampire.

I felt a ball of worry began to form in the pit of my stomach. My mind flooded with a million questions. Why had Timothy been with a vampire?

Why was this vampire wearing a tacky cowboy hat?

Why did Timothy look so clean for someone missing for 4 days?

Why had he made no movement since he stepped inside?

Why hasn't he said anything?

What the hell was going on?

"Catalina, right?" Mystery vampire cowboy asked me.

"Cat." I corrected him, clearing my throat to waken my vocal chords.

"I'm Stan." He simply said, surveying the apartment with a look of boredom.

The 3 of us just stood there in silence. Timothy was oddly still. It seemed like he wasn't even breathing. The ball of worry began to grow.

"Are you going to break the big news, or should I do?" Stan asked, obviously annoyed with the situation. Big News? Oh _fuck_ my life.

"Cat. I'm- I'm so sorry." Timothy choked out, looking down.

_FUCK_ my life.

"Oh, relax, it ain't all that bad." Stan muttered, rolling his eyes.

_FUCK _my life _hard_.

"Cat, I'm a vampire." Timothy finally said, looking back up at me. All I could see was sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Well, uhm…that complicates things a little." I said, sitting down in the recliner that was a few feet way. I heard Timothy sigh, and he walked over to kneel in front of me.

"I've spoken with Stan. He agreed to allow me to stay in New York with you until you finish school. When you're done though, I have to go to Dallas with Stan. That's where he lives." He told me, grabbing my hands and holding them in his. I was shocked at how cold they were. I knew vampires were cold, I've felt it for myself. I was so used to Timothy being warm though. Even on the coldest days of winter, he would radiate heat. Now there was nothing. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and a lump grow in my throat. I was completely finished with my senior year of high school in 3 weeks. Three weeks until Timothy leaves. The thought alone made me want to cry.

I heard Timothy take a quick intake of breath. "I want you to come with me." Stan growled as he said it, clearly not thrilled with the idea.

"Go with you. To Dallas?"

Was he crazy?

"Yup. Pretty much."

Apparently so.

"Why?

"Why not."

"I could think of a few reasons."

"Yes, but you'd be with me. So, I think that cancels out any excuse you could come up with."

"You make a good argument."

He smiled in victory and lifted me up into a hug. All I could do was smile.

**

* * *

****PRESENT DAY.  
****Godric's POV.**

I watched her leave the room in silence. Humans were strange, always jumping to conclusions and acting all awkward. Vampires were rarely awkward. Vampires were also a lot better at hiding what they felt though.

I started asking Catalina questions hoping to better understand her. All it did was confuse me even more. I can tell she isn't happy with me staying here. Her jokes are proof of that. It was a defense mechanism. Yet, while I was asking her questions, she seemed so…at ease with everything. Like it was a daily occurrence for her to be talking with a vampire she just met.

She had answered my questions with no hesitations. Which is the exact opposite of normal human behavior. She was…weird. I really hated using that term, but she was. She looked like your typical human. Smelt like one. Moved like one. She didn't act like one though. At least, not when it was silent. Once everything was quiet, she was an awkward human.

It bothered me that she wasn't acting like I was used to with humans. She seemed, comfortable around us. Yes, that was it. Even the majority of human companions that I've met weren't as at ease around us. Granted, her best friend was a vampire, but that was really no excuse.

I got up, realizing how stupid I would look if she returned and I were still here, and headed to my room. I had official Sheriff business to attend to. I couldn't waste my time with the silly oddities of a human girl.

**A/N: This chapter frustrates me so. I'm so glad I'm done with it! No more of Godric's POV! His mind is to old for me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER****: I do not own Godric or anything else relating to True Blood. I do own Cat and Timothy. Got papers to prove it. (LOL JK.)**

**A/N: Thanks to SnowFairy24, crazychicalol, DarkAngel620, Ibleieveinhappyendings, and Frank Sanchez 125 for the comments!**

**Some short little notes:**

**FrankySanchez125-**** I must have re-written Chapter 5 about 7 times before publishing it! I want to get to the good stuff so badly, but I know I need to give my readers at least SOME history, lol. I will tell her what you said; she loves compliments!**

**DarkAngel620-**** If you do, good luck! You'll probably find yourself asking WWGD? (What Would Godric Do?) The whole time! Lol. I felt like finding Allan Hyde and Alan Ball, kidnapping them, and then forcing them to write Godric's POV for me…. Then keep Allan Hyde for myself. ^_^**

**Ibelieveinhappyendings**** and ****crazychicalol- ****Ask and you shall receive! Lol.**

**Enough chit-chat! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

One week. That's how long it's been since Godric moved in. One week of Timothy being an uptight, controlling, asshole. It was becoming ridiculous. I felt as if I couldn't even _breathe_ without his permission. Never had I been so happy for the Dallas sun. It meant I could leave the house without Timothy asking me a million questions, and then texting me the entire time I was out.

I had just finished grocery shopping and was putting away all the goods I had bought for myself. It was currently 6PM, and I had approximately two hours until Timothy and Godric were awake. Two hours to do whatever I wanted to do. No questions asked. It was beautiful.

So what do I do with my two hours of freedom? I wondered as I looked at the keys to the car in my hands. I decided I should go exploring Dallas. See what the city had to offer and what not. I got in the car and began my tour of the city for the next 2 hours, or at least, that was the plan. About half an hour after I began driving, I saw the sign...

* * *

I pulled into my driveway, giggling like a little schoolgirl. It was 7:26 in the evening, and I had about half an hour before my vampire housemates would be waking for the night. I had to move quickly. I carefully grabbed the box out of the backseat of the car, and quietly made my inside.

"Timothy is going to _kill _me." I said to myself, giggling with new excitement. I opened the door to my room and then quickly closed it behind me. Letting out a breath I was holding in as I heard it click shut. I had no idea why I was sneaking around as if my movement would wake them. You can't wake the dead when they sleep.

"Now, why would he do such a thing like that?" I heard a familiar accented voice question. I gasped loudly and turned around to my bed, careful not to disturb the contents of the box.

"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping!" I said in a hushed whisper. This was _not_ part of the plan.

"I am an old vampire. I can rise earlier than most." He stated simply, his eyes not leaving the box in my hands.

"What is inside the box?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked down sheepishly and slowly shuffled over to my bed.

"Well, I went driving around Dallas while you were sleeping. I was bored…" I told him, setting the box next to him on the bed.

"Go on." He said, looking up with amusement in his eyes.

"And, well, I was driving, and I saw a sign…" I told him, giving him an innocent smile.

"And what did this sign say?" He pressed.

"Puppies for sale." I said in a quiet voice, giving him my best innocent look and biting my bottom lip. He stared at me for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed. Like, _really _laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was contagious.

"May I take a look?" He questioned, motioning to the box that contained the puppy after he stopped laughing.

"OH! Yeah! Of course!" I said dumbly, opening up the box and lifting out the puppy.

"Godric, meet Butterball. Butterball, meet Godric." I said as I sat the puppy on his lap.

I wish I had a camera to capture this moment. Godric just sat there, completely still and unsure of what to do with it. Butterball just gazed up at him happily, completely oblivious to Godric's discomfort. The scene was comical.

"Butterball?" he finally said after a moment, and timidly patted him on the head. Butterball started wagging his little tail furiously at the gesture.

"Yup! Isn't he cute?" I asked excitedly.

"What is he?" Godric asked, stroking the little puppy once more.

"He's a Corgi! I always wanted one, but we had no time to care for a dog. I figured, since I'm not is school or working, yet at least, I had plenty of time to care for a dog now!" I told him, removing the box from the bed and sitting down where it was.

"You are looking for a job?" Godric asked, his body relaxing more as he got used to the little tan and white Corgi in his lap.

"Well, I wasn't. Then, when I went to the pet store with Butterball to get supplies for him, I saw they were hiring. I sent in an application." I told him, cooing as I said Butterball's name. We sat in silence for a while. The only sound was the puppy's panting and occasional yap when one of us stopped petting him for to long.

"Why would Timothy be so mad that you bought yourself a dog?" Godric questioned.

"He's been very, uptight, lately." I said, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"I did tell him he could relax more. He does not have to be someone else in my presence. I wish for him to be himself. I can tell it stresses you." He said, giving me a small smile. I just stayed quiet. He had talked to Timothy? For me? That was really…sweet.

I stood up to get the bag of pet supplies I had bought earlier. I sat back down and dug through the bag, finding the collar I had bought for Butterball. It was a simple nylon blue collar, nothing fancy since he would grow out of it in a few months. I quickly attached his nametag with my phone number onto it.

I leaned over to where Butterball was still on Godric's lap, enjoying the rhythmic stroking from Godric. I clipped the collar around his little neck. It was way to lose and I had to adjust it. I was completely aware of Godric's eyes on me, and how close our faces were. I tried to tighten the collar as quickly as I could, but it being a brand new collar it was harder than it should be.

"Having difficulties?" He muttered in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Shut up." I said whispered playfully, finally adjusting the collar to a proper size. I glanced at his face, locking eyes with his. Up close they were even more gorgeous. The perfect shade of blue, mixed with the most stunning shade of green I had ever seen. I started to lean back to my original sitting position, when I felt his arm go around my waist. I felt my heartbeat quicken as Godric lifted Butterball up off his lap, setting him on the bed, pulling me onto his lap at the same time, with almost no effort. Not once did I break eye contact or resist him. I felt absolutely no urge to.

I had no idea how long we stayed like that, me straddling him, his hands resting on my hips. I was vaguely aware that Butterball was currently rolling around on my bed, trying to get his new collar off. It was probably only a few seconds, but I was lost in his eyes. All of the sudden his lips were on mine, strong yet timid. He was waiting for my reaction. I immediately re-turned his kiss, our lips molding together. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entry. I eagerly parted my lips, and wished _so _badly that Butterball was not in the room. His kiss was like pure _sex_. I quickly got lost in it, our bodies moving against each other. I pulled back to catch my breath, and I figured that would be the end of our fun.

Godric had other ideas though. He trailed kisses down my jaw, to my neck. He lightly nipped at the sensitive skin where my neck met my collarbone. I gasped at the wave of pleasure that washed over me and grinded against the bulge that had formed in his pants. I heard what sounded like a growl, and suddenly he had me under him, my legs wrapped around his waist. At first I thought it was Butterball, angry over the lack of attention, but then soon realized it was _Godric _who had growled. I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt Godric nip my earlobe and thrust his hips against me. I arched into him, cursing the fact that for whatever reason, our clothes were still on.

We were back to making out fiercely, and I was unable to comprehend anything that was going on. All I knew was that I wanted him like no one else, and from what I could feel, he wanted me to. All of the sudden though, he stopped and pulled back a few inches, as if he had heard something.

"Timothy is waking." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "What do we do with the dog?" He questioned.

I groaned, not wanting to do anything but, well, him. I went to sit up, but realized Godric pretty much had me pinned.

"Well, first, you need to get off me. Unless, you _want_ Timothy barging in here with us like this." I said smirking at the thought. Godric reluctantly stood up, not making any attempt to cover the bulge pressing against his pants, which surprised me for some reason. I had Godric pegged as a reserved kind of guy. The fact that he was so comfortable with the fact he was sporting a hard-on in front of me was…weird.

I looked over at where Butterball was, and couldn't help by laugh. He was curled at the foot of my bed, his head resting on his paws with a look I could only describe as a pout.

"Aw, come here little guy." I cooed to him, reaching my arms out to him. He quickly perked back up, wobbling across my bed to me. I picked him up and cuddle into him.

"You are just to cute. Yes you are." I said, kissing his little nose. It was then that Timothy barged into my room angrily.

"WHAT did you DO!" he yelled, glaring at Butterball.

"You want the long or short version?" I asked, setting Butterball in my lap. Timothy turned to look at Godric, his expression softening.

"I am so sorry, sir. I'll have her get rid of the dog right away." He said apologetically.

"Uhm, excuse you? Who died and made you king?" I said angrily, cradling Butterball into my chest. Timothy was about to say something, when Godric cut him off.

"I do not mind the dog, Timothy. He's actually quite cute. We've been, bonding, while you slept." He said, glancing at me. All I could do was smirk in victory.

Timothy, on the other hand, was mad. Big surprise. Not really. He glanced between Godric and me suspiciously.

"Very well then, sir." Timothy said, shooting me a "We'll talk about this later" look. Godric glanced back at me, and actually _winked_ at me before leaving also. All I could do was smile and wonder what I had just gotten myself into.

**A/N: Go Google pictures of Corgi puppies! SO CUTE! ^_^**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Lol.**

**It was kind of random, but I liked it!**


	7. Chapter update

Hello Readers! Emily here. I have good and bad news. I haven't updated in a few days. Which is abnormal for me.

You see, my lovely readers, I broke my wrist. It's very hard (and tiring!) to type with a cast on. Just writing these few sentences, I made countless of typos and errors. My spell check is going crazy!

It is just a small hairline fracture. Good News-I'll be fully recovered in 2 weeks top.

Bad News- I won't be able to type efficiently, since I am in a cast.

I do plan on still putting at chapters; they just won't be at a fast pace like the other 6.

I'm so sorry! I just want to type and type, but I can't! This is torture! I am going to sulk.

Thank you all for understanding!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Cast is officially OFF! To celebrate, here is a new chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long to put out!

**Frank Sanchez125****- Butterball is actually the name of my dog! When we first got him, my little brother made a remark that he looked like a ball of butter! I would be delighted if you would assist me in kidnapping Allan! I can learn to share! LOL.**

**Thank you to ****Ibelieveinhappyendings****, ****DarkAngel620****, ****kyskhet****, and ****trestreschic**** for the sweet comments!**

"You could have at least asked!" Timothy scolded me for about the 15th time.

"You were sleeping!" I sighed, plopping down onto the couch. He really had nothing to say back to that, so Timothy just stood there like a fool. Butterball was in between us, playing with a tennis ball. The little thing was completely oblivious to the world. I just looked on affectionately. Timothy would learn to love him.

Godric had left before I emerged from my room, probably on Official Super Awesome Sheriff Business.

I turned the T.V. on and started flipping through the numerous channels. Timothy took a seat on the other side. I could tell he was still angry with me. He'd just have to suck it up. It's a _puppy_! We sat in silence for a few minutes. I had settled on watching the Discovery Channel. Deadliest Catch was on, and despite the monotony of the show, I found it fascinating.

"Stan and Isabel are here." Timothy muttered, standing to his feet. Sure enough, the pair walked through the door a whole two seconds later. Stan was wearing his usual tacky vampire cowboy outfit, and Isabel was wearing her usual leather get-up that only a vampire could pull off. Butterball stopped his chasing of the tennis ball and looked at the two new visitors with interest for a split second. He then went back into his own little world and continued chewing and pawing the ball.

"You ready, boy?" Stan asked roughly, looking over at my puppy in disgust. He obviously was not a dog person. In fact, Stan probably wasn't fond of _any_ animal.

"Yes, sir." Timothy said quickly and turned to look at me, worry in his eyes. _Oh great._ What was wrong now?

"I'm going to be gone a few days with Stan. Please, _do not_ buy any more surprises." He told me curtly. "Also, try not to annoy Godric." He added before walking to Stan's side.

"No promises." I replied sweetly. Way to make feel like a 5 year old.

"Cat." He said my name like it was some type of warning.

"Timothy." I replied back in the same tone. He just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Isabel will be checking up on you every evening I'm gone." He said, glancing at Isabel then back at me.

"Do you doubt my ability to take care of myself?" I asked him. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Or do you just not trust me to be around your Sheriff uninterrupted?" I replied with a smirk. If looks could kill, I'd be dead and buried.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?" Timothy more so demanded then asked. He grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me off the couch, dragging me to the kitchen behind him.

"Oh yes, because in a house full of vamps, privacy is _so_ easy to find." I told him sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm not entirely sure what you and Godric were doing in your room when I was sleeping. I honestly don't want to know. Just know that he _is_ my Sheriff, and I do _not_ want you fucking around with him." Timothy told me in a fierce whisper.

"Well, you're concern for Godric's well-being is very sweet, but I'm pretty sure he is fully capable of taking care of himself." I replied back angrily.

"Catalina, I swear if you and Godric do _anything _else, I'll-"

"You'll what, Timothy?" I cut him off. "I'm a grown woman. You can't keep treating me like I'm your teenage daughter. I'm fed up with it. You've been a controlling prick these past 2 months. I can't _take_ anymore! If you don't chill out, I'm out of here." I didn't want to have to give him that ultimatum, but it was true. Timothy looked genuinely hurt at the idea of me wanting to move out. A few seconds of tense silence followed.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly to break the silence.

"TIMOTHY! WE NEED TO GO." I jumped at Stan's sudden yelling. He could have just said it quietly, Timothy would have heard with his vampire hearing. Timothy looked down awkwardly.

"I'll talk to you when I get back." He muttered quietly, before vamping out of the room. Whatever they were doing, I couldn't know. Which naturally worried me. By the time I returned to the living room, Stan, Timothy, and Isabel were gone.

Butterball was passed out in the middle of the room. The tennis ball chewed to bits around him. I laughed quietly to myself and sat back down on the couch, attempting to finish watching Deadliest Catch. My mind kept wandering though to other things.

Not of Timothy and his secretive missions with Stan.

Not of if I really meant that I'd move out.

Not of Butterball and his occasional sleep-barking.

No, my thoughts kept coming back to certain vampire Sheriff….and his lips…and his body.

I've been with my fair share of guys. There was an abundance of good-looking males back in New York. None of them made me feel like I felt when I was with Godric though. It felt…right. There was no little voice in the back of my head saying 'You shouldn't be hooking up with a random dude' like there normally was. It was as if deep in my sub-conscience, I knew being with Godric was good for me. It was completely exciting, yet a little frightening.

I felt like I had been sitting in the living room for a few hours. I buried my phone out of my jeans pocket. The display read 10:57 PM. Timothy left just over an hour ago. Time always seemed to go so slowly at night. I got up off the couch with a yawn. I usually could stay up with Timothy all night, and would sleep during the day. With him gone, the lack of activity was boring me, which made me tired. Butterball was still sleeping in the middle of the room. I headed to my room, deciding to go to bed early. I changed out of the jeans and t-shirt I had been wearing and into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top. I finished brushing my teeth and other pre-bed activities, and decided I'd go get Butterball and have him sleep in my room. Leaving a puppy by himself to wreck havoc on the rest of the house while I slept probably wasn't a good idea.

I walked into the living room ready to get my creature of adorableness and go to bed. Butterball was not sleeping where I left him though. I shock of worry ran through me, but I told myself I was being foolish. He must have been woken up by my movements and was looking for me. I walked around the main floor of the house, checking behind and under furniture for him. I checked to make sure the front door was closed tightly, ruling out the option of him getting out.

I sighed exacerbated, walking downstairs to search there. As I walked down the small hallway, I heard sounds coming from Godric's room. As I got closer, I could tell they were muffled growls. Was Godric home? I didn't even hear him come in. I silently walked up to the door and pressed my ear to it. The growls were definitely coming from a dog. Which relieved me, remembering our earlier make-out session, and how Godric had actually growled. The thought that Godric could have had another woman behind the door set off a spark of jealously. I told myself I was being ridiculous, and knocked casually on the door.

"Come in." I heard Godric's smooth voice request from the other side. I opened the door, and start giggling at the sight in front of me.

Godric was sitting cross-legged on his bed, lazily holding what appeared to be a sock in his hand. A very determined looking Butterball was on the bed with him, tugging violently on the sock he was holding. As Butterball began to tug once again, Godric let the sock go, sending the puppy rolling back to the edge of the bed. Butterball looked back at Godric, obviously confused at the lack of resistance. Godric just smirked at the puppy, and began reaching for the sock. Butterball realized what he was planning though, and jumped down off the bed and ran out of the room, the sock dangling out of his mouth. I laughed, shaking my head as I stepped into Godric's room, shutting the door behind me.

"He is quite the character." Godric said, looking at me with an expression of amusement.

I just simply nodded my head in response. I had come to his room in search of Butterball, and now that I found him, there was really no reason for me to linger. I _really_ wanted to linger though, for some reason unknown to me.

"Timothy has left with Stan?" Godric asked. He probably already knew the answer, but was obviously trying to just break the silence.

"Yup. Just over an hour or two ago. Do you know where they were going? Timothy didn't get a chance to say." I asked innocently. No need to mention that Stan was withholding information.

"I'm sure he will tell you all about it when he returns." Godric said smoothly.

"Of course." I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice. If this secrecy persisted, I may have to choke a bitch. Metaphorically, of course. Choking a vampire would be foolish. A few more seconds had passed without either of us saying anything. Godric had an odd look on his face, as if he was having an internal conversation with himself.

"Well, I was just looking for Butterball, and since I found him, I'm gunna get to bed." I said, taking a few steps back to the door. Godric simply nodded his head in understanding. I opened the door and began heading toward the stairs that would take me out of the basement and to my room.

"Catalina." I suddenly heard Godric's voice call from behind me. I turned around, and he was standing right there. I jumped slightly at our sudden closeness. Godric's lips were suddenly pressed to mine. It was a quick, sweet kiss that left me a little breathless.

"Sweet dreams." Godric replied coolly, and went back to the room, shutting his door with a smirk.


	9. Announcement

I am SO sorry I have not updated. Back in September, my computer suddenly crashed. There was pretty much no hope in saving it. So I had to get a new computer. Which meant saving for one. Which took a LONG time, since I decided to invest in a good one, seeing how I'll be off to college in 6 months! WHOO-HOO! Good thing is, I had a long time to think and plan my story. Which will be AWESOME. Expect new chapters soon! 3


End file.
